


Incubi

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall soffre di incubi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per i prompt area ed erba della Fandom League di maridichallenge

Assenza.

Squall ha sempre saputo della sua esistenza come emozione, sin da quando Ellione scomparve dall’Orfanotrofio. Da prima ancora, forse, da quando i suoi genitori lo hanno lasciato. Preme da sempre sul suo cuore, l’incredibile mancanza delle parti più importanti della sua vita; nel tentativo di sfuggirle, ha chiuso se stesso da chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi a lui.

Quanto è stato stupido. Ha solo aumentato la sua solitudine.

Aveva creduto stupidamente di essergli sfuggito, finalmente, quando sono comparsi nella sua vita i suoi compagni che testardi hanno continuato a fare pressione fino a quando non ha ceduto. E invece…

L’assenza lo accompagna ora, anche nel paesaggio attorno a lui. La terra su cui poggiano i suoi piedi produce nuvolette di polvere, arida, secca. L’acqua, fresca, viva, sembra solo un lontano miraggio, una illusione in questo luogo. Il paesaggio dell’area immensa non cambia, sempre ugualmente scuro e morto. Nemmeno un suono, anche quello che i suoi passi dovrebbero produrre, giunge alle orecchie di Squall. Nemmeno la sua voce, mentre chiama disperatamente i suoi compagni. L’unica eccezione, l’unica variante in quest’area è lui… e non durerà a lungo.

“Squall!”

Tutto intorno a lui è buio, ma decisamente molto meglio di prima; riesce a vedere piccole zone che la luce esterna tocca, particolari della sua stanza del Garden. Accanto a lui sente Rinoa respirare, sente l’odore del suo sapone, il suo calore. Stava solo sognando. Questa certezza però non riesce a calmarlo. Il suo cuore batte velocemente come se fosse inseguito da un Wendigo, il pensiero che presto morirà, da solo, nell’area desertica tra i tempi, tiene ancora la sua mente prigioniera. Seduto sul letto, cerca di concentrarsi su altro.

“Squall…” Rinoa mormora il suo nome. La sua mano poggia sulla schiena di Squall, confortante, e sembra quasi che sia il contatto a permettergli di respirare e pensare di nuovo.

“Ti ho svegliata?” chiede, sorprendendosi di sentire la sua voce così rauca. Sente il materasso curvarsi, e le labbra di Rinoa sul suo collo. Può sentire i suoi respiri, il suo calore lungo la sua schiena.

Rinoa ride piano; le vibrazioni percorrono la schiena di Squall. “Non ti preoccupare per me. Il solito incubo?”

Squall annuisce, ma con il buio Rinoa non può averlo visto – per fortuna; Squall non sa che espressione lui abbia al momento – e deve ripetersi. “Sì.”

“Vuoi parlarne?”

“No.” Rinoa certamente lo capisce; Squall ha assistito più volte a quelle terribili notti in cui l’incubo di Artemisia tormenta il riposo della strega. Squall ha fatto il meglio che poteva, pur temendo che non fosse abbastanza, standole vicino e offrendole conforto; parole sussurrate, ‘va tutto bene’, lunghi abbracci e lunghe conversazioni fino a quando non riprende sonno senza la paura di nuovi incubi.

Infatti risponde, calma, “Va bene. Torni a dormire?”

Ora che è abbastanza calmo per riflettere, Squall nota che non possono essere che le due di notte; troppo presto per fare altro se non cercare di riaddormentarsi. “Sì.” Non appena si stende però, si affaccia in lui il timore di rivivere l’incubo. Quel deserto, la solitudine, l’assenza di suoni e di vita lo spaventano ben più di quanto mostra.

Probabilmente non dormirà stanotte.

Rinoa si piega su di lui, i lunghi capelli che scendono come una cascata fino a toccare il volto di Squall. Sente il suo respiro, le mani di lei sul suo volto che piano lo accarezzano. Scorge dei particolari di lei, l’ombra che le sue ciglia creano, il tenue sorriso sulle labbra prima che tocchino le sue. Si sente decisamente più calmo, adesso, forse grazie alla loro connessione come strega e cavaliere, forse perché si tratta di Rinoa, e si fida ciecamente di lei.

“Dormi bene.” gli sussurra e si stende accanto a lui.

Il ritmo regolare dei suoi respiri lo accompagna nel sonno – e l’area sperduta tra la compressione temporale e il regolare flusso del tempo scompare dalla sua mente.

-

Per molto tempo Squall non ha avuto fiducia in se stesso, ora lo sa e, sapendolo, ha deciso di impegnarsi di più, lottare con più convinzione in ciò che crede, non buttarsi giù. Maggiore fiducia però non significa che ora sopravvaluti le sue capacità – d’altronde non può permetterselo, nel suo campo di lavoro; per questo sa che in tempi di pace non è adatto alla posizione di comandante del Garden di Baalamb. Prima di tutto, le migliaia e migliaia di carte che il labirinto della burocrazia richiede per far funzionare la struttura lo innervosiscono, sequenze infinite di lettere che dicono poco quanto niente di reale e che gli fanno solo venire il mal di testa. I meeting testano le sue ridotte capacità di comunicazione fino a ridurla all’osso, fino al momento in cui non desidera parlare con nessuno per giorni.

Non ha pazienza, non ha voglia e il potere poco gli importa se fa fatica a vedere la sua ragazza o trovare il tempo per esercitarsi.

Il nervosismo poi raggiunge il limite quando Squall non riesce più a riposare la notte. Gli incubi sulla compressione temporale lo tormentano, e inizia a sospettare che la colpa sia anche di tutto il tempo che passa nel suo ufficio.

Rinoa è intervenuta appena in tempo, impuntandosi affinché gli fosse concessa una pausa e quasi trascinandolo verso il Lagunarock. Seduto sui comodi sedili, il sonno lo attira a sé tentatore, ma si costringe a rimanere all’erta in caso Rinoa abbia bisogno di lui al pilotaggio.

“Stai tranquillo.” gli dice lei. “So bene come funziona questo coso.”

Parole come ‘questo coso’, dette dal pilota del suddetto coso, dovrebbero scatenare, a buona ragione, preoccupazione o anche ansia, ma Squall non le ha sentite, addormentato in un attimo.

“Ehi Squall.”

Ci sono problemi non appena chiude gli occhi, a quanto pare. Squall si raddrizza sul suo sedile, all’erta. “Ci sono problemi?” chiede. Si accorge che i motori non emettono alcun rumore subito dopo.

“Uomo di poca fede,” gli dice Rinoa sorridendo, “siamo arrivati.”

Deve aver dormito molto profondamente. Fuori una distesa di erba verde separata nettamente dal cielo blu senza nemmeno una nuvola lo accolgono. Ci sono fiori ovunque, macchie colorate nell’erba e in lontananza si scorge ciò che rimane dell’Orfanotrofio. È il luogo della loro promessa.

Rinoa gli sorride. “Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Vieni, usciamo.”

Squall la segue, sorpreso. “Perché siamo qui?”

“Negli ultimi tempi hai avuto sempre più incubi. Pensavo che potrebbe aiutarti costruire delle nuove memorie, belle memorie ti avrebbe aiutato… e il tuo ufficio non sarebbe stato per niente adatto.”

Il profumo dei fiori e di erba fresca lo avvolge non appena esce dalla Lagunarock, i raggi del sole riscaldano il suo volto come una tenue carezza. Non prova queste sensazioni da quando hanno sconfitto Artemisia, quando ha dovuto riprendere il suo posto di Comandante del Garden. Gli danno di nuovo forza, ricaricano la sua energia.

Rinoa ha fatto tutto questo per lui. Ha costretto in qualche maniera Cid a dargli un giorno di vacanza, ha pilotato la Lagunarock e tutto per lui. Inspira profondamente, cercando le parole più adatte per esprimere la sua gratitudine, quanto è importante per lui questo attimo di libertà.

Le prende una mano e la guarda negli occhi.

“Grazie, Rin.”


End file.
